I'm still missing you
by SodasGurl
Summary: Ok thank you Bebe who helped me with a new summery :) Sandy and Rachel come back to tulsa to find Sodapop but what happens when Rachel falls for Johnny. and how does Dallas feel about this. R&R to find out
1. The poem Sandys thoughts

I'm still Missing You  
  
I'm sitting on the side of my bed wondering if I'll ever see you again.  
I miss you every day were not together and I'm wishing I could come back to you.  
But I know this can never be because I am so very far away.  
But you will find someone new and won't always be feeling so blue.  
Please keep that winning smile that I have always loved about you.  
I only want what is best for you even if it is tearing my heart in two.  
Please try to be strong and not miss me wile I'm gone for one day we may meet again.  
But when you find someone new please just remember that no matter where you are I'm still missing you. 


	2. sandy decides to come back

I don't own The Outsiders S.E. Hinton does the story line is mostly mine if you recognize anything then I don't own it enjoy. I do own Rachel and anyone else I decide to make up.  
  
Thanks for the reviews I will continue sorry again about how short the last one was I just wanted to get how she was feeling out in a short and to the point kinda thing well please R&R again thanx.  
  
~Thinking~   
"Speaking"  
(Actions)   
  
Sandy watched out her window and sighed. "I wonder what Soda's doing right now." She wanted to go back to Tulsa and find him but didn't know what she would say if she did. Just then her best friend Rachel came into her room and looked at her before letting out an annoyed sigh and falling down on the bed.   
  
"Don't tell me your thinking about that boy again Sandy"   
  
"And if I am what are you going to do about it?" Sandy asked still looking out the window.  
  
"If you still think about him all the time like this you should go back and see him"   
  
Sandy looked at her friend and nodded "Yes I should but what would I say?" She looked back out the window "It's been so long." She stood up and walked over to her desk and picked up a picture of her and Soda before she had left Two-Bit had somehow managed to get behind them in the picture and was making goofy faces but it was still on of Sandy's favorites. They both looked so happy together and Sandy started to wonder why she had ever left. "I will"  
  
"Huh?" Rachel asked at Sandy's sudden outburst.  
  
"I'm going back and I'm going to find Soda to tell him how sorry I am" She looked at Rachel who had gotten up and started to walk toward Her. "Will you come with me? I want you to be there in case I try to back out."  
  
"Sure but what made you suddenly want to go back to Tulsa to find him?"  
  
"I realized why I had left in the first place, my parents had made me. I wanted to marry Soda but they wouldn't have it and they sent me here and now I can go back and live on my own and close to Soda."  
  
After they had both packed and gotten ready they made there way to the train station to get two tickets to Tulsa. {I don't know if there is a train station in Tulsa or not but in this story there is} When they stepped off the train everything was just the way Sandy had remembered, including the DX station across the street where Soda and Steve worked.   
"Come on I want to go get something to drink" Sandy said pulling Rachel across the street.  
  
Once she got over to the DX Soda was inside behind the counter working. Sandy walked over and cleared her throat.   
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"Yes can I help you" Soda said turning around with a smile. When he saw Sandy he gasped "Sandy..."  
  
  
  
  
OK that's it for now if you like it then I'll continue if you don't like it then I wont Please R&R and let me know Thanx. 


	3. cant think of a name any ideas?

I don't own The Outsiders S.E. Hinton does the only one I own at the time is Rachel. I was going to write this story where Sodapop already has another girlfriend but I thought against it for now I may write another one where he does I don't know. If you want E-Mail me and tell me what you think. I also think I'm going to get Rachel and Johnny together but I'm not sure tell me what you think if I do it wont happen until the 4th or 5th chapter Thanx. Well on to chapter 3. By the way I'm making the story 2 years after Sandy left but Dally and Johnny are still alive I brought them back just for this story.  
  
~Thinking~  
"Speaking"   
(Actions)  
{My comments}  
  
"Sandy...?" Soda stood in shock, she had come back. He wanted to go over to her and kiss her but he decided not to because he didn't know why she had come back. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came home to see you Soda. I missed you." Sandy replied looking at her feet. She hadn't realized how much she really had missed him until she was standing in front of him. It really had been too long.   
  
"Sandy?" Steve walked through the door and was surprised at who was standing at the counter.  
  
"Hey Steve how have you been?" She replied smiling.  
  
"Good, you?" Steve said trying to figure out what made her come back and wondering if she was going to hurt Soda again. {He hadn't been happy after Sandy left and was angry for her hurting his best friend.}  
  
"I came back to be with Sodapop again, that is if he will take me back."  
  
Soda just stood there with his mouth hanging open he wanted her back so bad and now she wanted him too. "Gee Sandy I..."   
  
Sodas thoughts were cut short when he heard a car drive up and someone yell "Hey Hey Hey Sodapop!!" Just then Two-Bit walked into the DX with Ponyboy and Johnny. Two-Bit stopped when he saw Sandy but soon ran over to her picking her up and spinning her around. "Hey Sandy what are you doing back we missed you where did you go?"   
  
"Two-Bit one question at a time please I have been in Florida and I came back to see Soda again."   
  
Soda walked over to Sandy and wrapped his arms around her. "Oh God Sandy I missed you so much and yes I'll take you back I never wanted you to leave." Then Soda leaned in and kissed her for the first time in two years.  
  
"Do you have a place to stay?" Ponyboy asked after Sandy and Soda parted.  
  
"No me and Rachel need to find a place" Sandy replied almost forgetting Rachel was there.  
  
"You can both stay at my house if yall want." Two-Bit piped up and the girls gratefully took him up on his offer. Then Sandy kissed Soda goodbye and told him she would see him later and her and Rachel went with Two-Bit to get their things unpacked at his house.  
  
"So what do you think of the gang?" Sandy asked on the way to Two-Bits.   
  
Rachel who hadn't said anything up until now looked up and quietly said "There all very nice as far as I can tell But I think the quiet one with the dark hair is kinda cute." Rachel blushed and Sandy just looked at her in shock because Rachel always went for loudmouth guys and here she was starting to fall for Johnny.  
  
  
Ok that's it for now I know the end is really bad that's because I couldn't think of anything to write well please R&R and tell me what you think if I should get Rachel and Johnny together or what I need your help please. Next chapter up soon. 


	4. making plans

The only one I own for now is Rachel S.E. Hinton owns the rest.  
  
Chapter 3 must have sucked I got no reviews oh well chapter 4 its gonna be kinda short sorry.  
  
"Speaking"  
~Thinking~  
(Actions)  
{My comments}  
  
"You like Johnny that's so cute" Sandy was getting pretty excited that her friend liked Johnny and almost forgot Two-Bit was there.  
  
"What's this I hear about Johnnycakes?"   
  
"Oh nothing Two-Bit we were just talking about the gang and who was who." Sandy said trying to cover up for Rachel's crush.  
  
"Oh ok" Two-Bit went back to driving.  
  
When they got to Two-Bits house the girls went to the guest room and started to unpack when Sandy decided to call Soda.  
  
"Two-Bit can I use your phone?" Sandy yelled at him from the bedroom.  
  
"Yea sure go ahead." He was too busy watching Mickey Mouse to care.  
  
Sandy picked up the phone and dialed "DX how may I help you?" Sodas voice came from the other side of the phone. "Hey Soda I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie tonight and bring someone along for Rachel?"  
  
"Sure but who will I bring Steve is working late and Pony has homework to do and everyone else is going out somewhere tonight." Soda tried to figure out who was left that he could bring "Hey is it ok if Johnny comes along?"  
  
"Sure Johnny can come along what time can we meet?" Sandy smiled to herself at the thought of Johnny and Rachel together.  
  
"We can come by and pick you up when it gets dark how's that?"  
  
"That's great I'll see you then I love you bye."  
  
"Love you too babe. Bye." Soda hung up the phone and went to go find Johnny.  
  
"Hey Rachel were going to the movies tonight with Soda and Johnny is that ok?"  
  
OK that's it for now I know it sux but I'll try to post again soon please R&R thanx  
Peace 


	5. Dance Club

OK again I don't own the Outsiders S.E. Hinton does and this chapter is gonna be kinda weird probably Normally I don't mind flames but please no flames on this chapter. Thanx   
Peace  
  
  
  
Sandy and Rachel were waiting outside when Soda and Johnny pulled up in Darry's truck. They ran out to the car and Rachel jumped in the back seat with Johnny and Sandy hoped in the front with Soda. She kissed him on the cheek and turned to Rachel and winked.  
  
"So what movie are we going to see?" Soda asked as they started to drive off.  
  
"Well I was wondering if we could go dancing instead we haven't gotten to go dancing since I left." Sandy said smiling at Soda. She loved going dancing and it would give Rachel and Johnny a better chance to get closer together.  
  
"Sure sounds fine to me if you want to Soda." Johnny's voice came from the back seat.   
  
"OK then were going dancing." Soda said heading to the local dance club.   
  
When they got there Soda got out and ran around to help Sandy and Rachel out of the truck so Johnny could get out. They walked into the club just as a slow song started to play. Sandy and Soda walked out on the dance floor and started to sway with the music.   
  
Johnny turned to Rachel and asked "Um... would you like to dance with me?" He asked hoping she wouldn't say no he thought she was kinda pretty.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to." Rachel smiled a smile that lit up her whole face as they walked out with Sandy and Sodapop with Johnny's hand resting on her back.   
  
Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck as they started to dance. Soon after she laid her head down on his shoulder. Johnny pulled back. "Um Rachel can I talk to you alone for a second alone please?"  
  
"Sure, What's wrong?" She asked as they started to walk out into the parking lot.  
  
"Nothing I just have something to tell you." Sodapop watched as they walked outside and turned back to Sandy.  
  
"Hey where's Johnnycakes goin with Rachel?" Sandy turned around just in time to see the back of Rachel's head.  
  
"I don't know lets give them a until the end of the song and if they aren't back we can go see what's going on if you want."   
  
(5 min. later)   
  
Sodapop and Sandy walked outside to see where Johnny and Rachel had run off to after just getting to the club. When they got outside they found Johnny but didn't see Rachel.  
  
"Hey Johnnycakes what ya doin out...here....?" Soda trailed off as he came closer and found out what he was doing Him and Rachel were standing very close to each other against the truck lip locked in a passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
OK that's all for now Please no flames I know the chapter sux I'm sorry. If you have any Ideas for the next chapter please REVIEW Please!!!!!! I need reviews. Thanx.  
Peace 


	6. Running into Dallas

Hey guys sorry its been a while since I posted anything I have had writers block. OK the usual I don't own The Outsiders S.E. Hinton does. This chapter might not be too long B/C I'm in a hurry and I want to write this before I forget. Oh and I'm not trying to be mean to anyone but if you want to review on the story if you post something about me being wrong about something please read the reviews that I posted before you do. If you still want to tell me I'm wrong please make sure you know for sure that I am B/C I know this book better than anyone except maybe S.E Hinton herself if you want proof ask me anything. Ok enough of that on to the story.  
  
  
  
Soda cleared his throat and Johnny and Rachel jumped back from each other. Johnny had turned bright red and Rachel was getting there.  
  
"I think I came outside at the wrong time." Soda said a grin spreading from ear to ear. Sandy was giggling behind him.   
  
"Soda we were just.." Johnny began but Soda interrupted him  
  
"Saying hello? Johnny I don't care what you 2 were doing I just came out here to see if you were ok. But you know if Dallas finds out about this he'll beat the tar out of you."   
  
Dallas has this thing about Johnny he treats him like a little brother and thinks every girl is out to get them and doesn't like Johnny hanging on them much less kissing them.  
  
"I know Dallas would be mad and your gonna be a pal and not tell him right?"  
  
"I wont tell him but if he finds out I don't want to be around." Soda replied taking Sandy's hand and leading her into the club again.  
  
"Soda what would happen if Dallas found out?" Sandy asked looking straight ahead.  
  
"He would probably beat the tar out of Johnny and anyone else who knew about this. Johnny is his little buddy and he tries to hard to protect him." Soda replied looking over at Sandy. "Why did you want to know?"  
  
Sandy stopped in her tracks "Because there he is." She pointed to a group of people and sure enough there was Dallas.  
  
"Oh crap come on we have to go tell Johnny." Soda grabbed her hand again and pulled her out of the club and out to Johnny.  
  
"Johnny we have to get out of here now." Soda said looking for his keys.  
  
"Soda what's wrong why do we have to go now?"   
  
"Dallas is here Johnny and you don't want him to see you. Do you?" Soda asked finding his keys  
  
"Soda it doesn't matter if I'm here or not as long as Dally doesn't find out what happened."  
  
"As long as Dally don't find out what?" Dallas asked walking up behind them.  
  
  
  
  
OK people R&R and tell me what you think Please what should happen next?  
Peace 


	7. Back at the Curtis's

OK usual I don't own anyone but Rachel. There I said it I know I don't update very often but I need reviews to update so please Review. The more reviews I get the faster I update it's that simple. Thanx. Now on to the story. And I'm sorry if this chapter sux I'm still half asleep and I'm not thinking straight right now. I posted this once but I took it off and added just a little at the end and now I'm reposting.  
  
  
  
"I said as long as Dallas don't find out what?" Dallas asked again. Johnny tried to come up with an answer that Dally would buy.  
  
"As long as you don't find out… Ummmm… That Sandy came back." Johnny spit out quickly.  
  
"Why would I care if she came back or not and I know, she's standing right behind me now your hiding something from me what is it?" Dallas asked starting to get angry. Johnny could tell he was drunk and he didn't want to tell him the truth now.  
  
"Hey Dal how about we go back to my house and well tell you all about it there aver a couple of beers?" Soda asked speaking up for Johnny. After a couple more beers Dallas would be passed out anyway.  
  
"Yea I guess so but you better tell me. Oh and who's this?" Dallas asked smiling at Rachel and starting to put his arm around her.  
  
"She's with us Dally she's a friend of Sandy's." Johnny replied pulling Dallys arm off of her. Rachel smiled thankfully at Johnny.  
  
After they got back to the Curtis's house Soda explained what was going on to Darry and Darry agreed to let everyone crash there for the night.  
  
"OK Dallas have a beer and well tell you what has been going on." Soda said as he walked back into the living room.  
  
They spent about an hour talking about anything they could think of and finally Dallas had passed out. Which was a good thing because they were running low on things to talk about.  
  
It was going on about 2:00 in the morning by this time so Sandy and Rachel stayed at the Curtis's in the guest room. Soda and Darry had gone to bed. Johnny had shared a room with Pony and Soda stayed in Darrys room.  
  
The next morning Dallas was gone he probably didn't remember anything about last night. And if that so it's a good thing. Sandy and Rachel were up before the boys and had decided to make them breakfast for a surprise. Darry was the first up and came into the kitchen and greeted the girls.  
  
"Hey Sandy, Rachel what ya doin?"  
  
"We are fixing you guys breakfast now go sit down while we finish and don't wake up Soda or anyone else yet." Sandy replied Looking over at Darry.  
  
"Oh speaking of Soda. Hey Sandy get this. OK Soda was talking in his sleep last night and he was talking about you." Darry grinned. Sandy turned around and walked towards Darry.  
  
"Oh really well what did he say?" Sandy asked smiling.  
  
"I'm not telling you, you wont let me help with breakfast or go wake up the boys." Darry replied he was enjoying making her mad.  
  
"Oh come on Dar please." Sandy gave him a cute puppy face.  
  
"Nope you'll have to beat it out of me."  
  
"Fine if that's how you want it." Sandy jumped on top of him and he had her down soon after. Darry was a lot stronger. He flipped Sandy over on the floor and straddled her waist and held her arms above her head.  
  
"Owe Darry let me up please What would Soda think?" Just as Sandy said that Soda walked in.  
  
"You know if I wasn't such a trusting boyfriend this would look wrong. OHHH food." Soda turned his attention from Sandy and Darry to the food Rachel was sitting on the table.  
  
Darry got off Sandy and helped her up. He walked back to the bedroom to wake up Pony and Johnny to get everyone ready to eat.  
  
Sandy walked back over to the kitchen table and smacked Soda on the back of the head on the way past.  
  
"Hey what was that for?" Soda asked looking up and holding his head smiling at Sandy.  
  
"For being a guy." Sandy smiled and proceeded to set the table.  
  
  
  
  
  
OK That sucked I know and I'm sorry but Please R&R and tell me how I can make it better. Thanx  
  
Peace 


	8. no title

OK chapter 8. Ummm I only own Rachel bla, bla, bla. OK this one is gonna pick up right where the last one left off. And my last post I know Sandy probably wouldn't be trying to beat up Darry but she's tough in this story B/C that's how I wanted to make her =). And also I think I'm gonna up the rating so I can write this another way. I have ideas so chapters 1-7 will be rated G-PG and chapters 8 and on will be rated R. And this chapter will be longer than the rest =).  
  
  
Soda jumped up out of his chair and grabbed Sandy by the waist.  
  
"What do you mean I'm being a guy what else would I be?" Soda rested his chin on Sandy's shoulder and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Well Darry was telling me that you were talking in your sleep last night and he said you were talking about me. I just wanted to know what you were saying. Then you didn't even try to get Darry off of me you went for the food." Sandy pouted and Soda spun her around and kissed her deeply.  
  
"I'm sorry baby I won't do it again. Do you forgive me?" Soda flashed her his winning Sodapop Curtis smile and held her closer to him.  
  
"Oh Soda how could I not forgive you?" Sandy replied and Soda leaned in to kiss her again.  
  
Johnny came in and sat next to Rachel. He turned his head and smiled.  
  
"Hey" Rachel smiled and hung her head blushing.  
  
"What's wrong?" Johnny asked lifting her chin to look at her.  
  
"Nothing I was just thinking about last night. It was nice." Johnny was now blushing. His dark bangs falling in his face.  
  
"Yea it was." He laughed softly and smiled again looking into Rachel's eyes. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and kissed her softly.  
  
"Hey you guys is this a kitchen or a make out room? Darry laughed and grabbed a plate.  
  
"I don't know I think it's a kitchen but I'm thinking about turning it into a make out room it would be more fun." Soda grinned and turned his attention back to Sandy.  
  
Darry shook his head and went back to getting his breakfast. When he was done eating Darry left to go to work. They had called him in to work even though it was the weekend. Soda and Sandy had moved to the couch while Johnny and Rachel went for a walk around the neighborhood. Pony had gone to a friend's house earlier.  
  
"Hey Soda want to go do something..." Steve came running into the house and stopped short when he saw Soda. He was sitting on the couch with no shirt lip locked with Sandy. "Never mind, sorry buddy." Steve said as he turned to leave the house closing the door behind him.  
  
Soda hadn't even noticed hat Steve was there. He was busy removing his pants so he was left in his boxers. He went back to kissing Sandy while running his hand up her shirt and pulling her under him.  
  
*********  
(In the Lot)  
  
Johnny and Rachel were walking across the lot hand in hand talking.  
  
"Johnny?" Rachel asked looking up at the sky watching a bird fly by.  
  
"Yea."   
  
"Do you like me?" Rachel stopped walking and motioned for Johnny to sit on the ground next to her.  
  
"Yea I do why wouldn't I?" Johnny replied wrapping an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Why do you?"  
  
"Well your nice, you don't look down on me because I'm a greaser, and umm... because you're beautiful." Johnny blushed and looked over at Rachel who had laid her head on his shoulder. When he said the last part she lifted her head to look in his eyes.  
  
She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him deeply. They sat there kissing for a while before someone came up behind them and breaking a beer bottle on the ground. Johnny looked up slowly and his face went almost white.  
  
"Um Hey Dallas."  
  
  
  
  
OK that was it for now I'll post again soon. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Thanx  
Peace 


	9. no title again

OK you all know so I'm not even going to say it this time. This is continuing from where the last chapter left off. Please R&R thanx =)  
  
"What the fuck do you think your doing?!?!" Dallas yelled he was hung over and Johnny started shaking.  
  
"Dallas we were just." Johnny tried but couldn't think of what to say to keep Dally from getting mad.  
  
"Dallas we were kissing. And I don't care if you like it or not." Johnny shut his eyes and waited for Dally to reach over and hit him. Dallas stood there in shock before grabbing Johnny and Rachel by their arms and dragging them to the Curtis house. By the time they got their Soda and Sandy had moved to Sodas room. Dallas came in and banged on the door until Soda opened it angrily.  
  
"What the hell do you want Winston?"  
  
"You lied to me you little shit. I just caught Johnny and that tramp fucking making out in the lot." Soda looked back at Johnny who looked like he might cry.  
  
"Dally why cant you just be happy for him. I mean if you care that much about him you should be happy that he's happy." Dallas looked at Soda in shock before turning around and grabbing Johnny by the arm again.  
  
"Come on I need to talk to you NOW!" Dallas left the house dragging Johnny behind him. Soda stood at the front door watching them leave. Johnny yelled not to follow and tat he would be fine so they all stayed knowing not to try to fight Dally while he was like this.  
  
"Is everything ok Soda?" Sandy asked coming out of his room wrapped in a sheet, Rachel was quietly crying on the couch. Sandy looked down and sat next to her.  
  
"I'm so sorry you guys I didn't mean for this to happen." Rachel cried as Sandy hugged her.  
  
"Its not your fault Rachel Dallas needs to lighten up a little. ok a lot." Soda replied sitting on the other side of her.  
  
"I'm still sorry. If I hadn't of come here this wouldn't of ever happened. I should just go back home."  
  
"If you hadn't of come Johnny would of never met you and he wouldn't be as happy as he is right now. He doesn't care what Dallas thinks anymore as long as he has you with him." Rachel looked up at Soda with tears still running down her face and smiled softly.  
  
"Do you really think so?" Sandy nodded  
  
"Yea I have never seen him so happy. He usually hides anything he's feeling but he's open with you." Rachel smiled again.  
  
"Thanks you guys. I think I'm gonna go take a nap now. Thanks again for talking to me it really helped." Sandy and Soda smiled and nodded as she left to go to the guest room where she was staying. Sandy leaned back and rested her head on his chest.  
  
"I hope Johnny is ok." Soda smiled and kissed her on the head.  
  
"He'll be fine. Dallas wont hit him for anything. He never could. Johnny's gonna be ok don't worry. Now I have a question for you."  
  
"What's that?" Sandy replied smiling.  
  
"What's under the sheet?" Sandy laughed and kissed him on the cheek and leaned in to whisper in his ear.  
  
"Want to find out? Come on." She giggled as she jumped up and ran back to Sodas room with him close behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
OK that was dumb sorry but I got stuck at the end. Please R&R and let me know what you think. Thanx peace 


End file.
